Yes, I'm Bored
by Fullmidget Alchemist
Summary: When Naruto characters get bored, what do they do? Chapter 1! Sound Five Hula Party with special guest...Yondaime Kazekage!


Ok, I got bored again and decided to make a new fic. This chapter: Sound Hula Party plus Special Guest!

Just a little warning: This chapter contains ahint of KimimaroxTayuya, one of my favourite pairings, so if you don't like, ignore it.

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, OROCHIMARU, YONDAIME, GAARA'S EYEBROWS, OR ANYTHING ELSE!

* * *

**

A pair of bespectacled eyes stared up at the ceiling. The young man sighed out of boredom. His gaze drifted around the room he occupied in Orochimaru's headquarters.

"Man, am I bored." he stood up, and started towards the door, but then decided to use the window exit instead. The white-haired young man jumped out the window and landed on the ground with effortless ease. Yep, someone had been eating his Wheaties! Kabuto made a slight 'strong-man' muscle, admiring his coolness.

"Oh yeah, I am just too great." he smirked. Suddenly, he heard the faint hum of music coming from the forest_. "Whats with the music, hunh?"_ he thought. Well, that was a dumb question. Its SOUND village, for petes sake. He walked towards the forest, and the music grew more noticeable. He ducked under a tree branch and walked further into the tree-laden forest. The music was much louder now, and he could ALMOST tell what song it was. As he stepped forward into the clearing, he saw before him a sight that immediatley blasted all boredness away from his mind. Instead, it was replaced by images that would scar him for life.

In front of him, clad in a hula skirt and coconut bra, was a dancing Kimimaro, shaking his rump to the 'Macarena'. The jubilant Kaguya noticed Kabuto, and hula'd over to him.

"Helloooo Kabuto! Care to join us?" he flashed his hands at the rest of the Sound Five, who were also clad in the same attire as he, and hula-ing to their hearts content. Tayuya actually looked rather happy for once, and walked over to Kabuto and Kimimaro.

"Hey Shit-face!" she greeted Kabuto with her usual foul greeting. "Get your ass out here and dance." Kabuto stood there like "WTF?" _"Tayuya...in a coconut bra? And hula-ing?" _The redhead continued muttering obscenities at the grey-haired man, until she was stopped by a certain sound nin.

"Tayuya.." Kimimaro said, putting his arms around her, "Cut him a break..." his breath caressed her neck, causing a red tinge to appear on her cheeks. Kabuto stared at the two, and Kimimaro shot him a death glare, before jumping back to the hula-ish theme! Only this time, the music was from 'Akatsuki Safari'!

"LYK, OMG KABUTO!" a giggling Orochimaru skittered over to his suboordinate "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME WE WERE HAVING A HULA PARTY!" He did a 'poof!' thing and was suddenly clad in the all-too-well-known coconut bra and hula skirt. "LETS DANCE!" he yanked Kabuto onto the dance floor, and started hula-ing. Pretty soon, all the sound-nin's were dancing, aside from a still-bewildered Kabuto.

"Oh, come on, party-pooper! Do we need to get some 'special guests' here?" Orochimaru said as he watched Kabuto stand there with that same dumb look on his face. "Ok, heres our special guest!"

Suddenly, Yondaime Kazekage poofed out of no-where! Yay! By the way, thats Gaara's-daddy.

"Dude..." he said "Aren't I like...dead or something?"

"Yeah, but for now, you're at the Sound Hula Party!" the way-to-happy Oro-sama said.

"Well..." he stood there for a sec, his eyebrow arched in a stoic expression. Wait...nevermind that, I forgot he doesn't have eyebrows. Gaara's daddy gave him the no-eyebrows disease! Suddenly, he did a 'poof!' thing, and was also clad in the hula attire!

So, the Sound Ninja plus Special Guest Gaara-Daddy aka Yondaime Kazekage, had a hula party and danced and had fun. And ate cake!

"Well, I'm officially scarred for life." Kabuto said as he sat in a plastic lawn chair.

"Tell me about it...that eyebrowless freak dancing with the snake man is my _dad_..." muttered an ALSO EYEBROWLESS Sabaku no Gaara as he and Kabuto sat in plastic lawn chairs and watched the group make fools of themselves.

* * *

Yay! Hula party! Next up: Akatsuki Beach Party! With special guest, of course! 

**REVIEW AND SHUKAKU WILL GIVE YOU A COOKIE!**

**oOoOoOo**


End file.
